Madre
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: M - One-Shot: Ser madre no era fácil, para nada... pero era lo mejor que le había pasado. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como lo llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones. OC x 6.


Se encontraba ahora sentada en el patio de su casa, disfrutando de un té caliente mientras que sus niños jugaban a hacer castillos en su arenero y sus bebés dormían plácidamente.

¿A quien engañaba?

Ahora mismo se encontraba corriendo tras Shun, el segundo niño de su segundo par de gemelos, de sus tres pares de gemelos -cuyo último par se encontraban ambos, niño y niña, de 4 meses, en sus cunas llorando como otaku cuando se acaba su anime preferido- de 6 años, quien correteaba desnudo por toda la casa al grito de "¡Soy desnudoman!" -además que con un par de galletas enteras retenidas entre sus labios que había robado de la alacena- al tiempo que también levantaba infinidad de prendas del suelo, utilizaba shumpo para controlar la temperatura del horno en la cocina y hacía malabares para que no se le cayera... ¡ya ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que no se le tenía que caer puesto que se le había caído hace mucho!.

Y mejor no hablemos de su aspecto. Tenía bolsas violetas bajo los ojos, el pelo echo un desastre, se encontraba empapada de agua de ducha, tenía una quemadura en la mano gracias al horno y un aspecto que le daría terror al mismo Sousuke Aizen si la viera.

Solo imagínense que cundo Yuzu la vio en la mañana comenzó a chillar que un zombie estaba en la casa de su hermana.

-¡¿Como que desnudoman?!- preguntó escandalizada a lo que el pequeño pelinegro se golpeo ambos cachetes del trasero y rompió en carcajadas -¡Shun! ¡Solo espera a que te alcance pequeño demonio!- le gritó con llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sin embargo el solo volteó hacia ella y le sacó la lengua antes de comenzar a correr más fuerte y, literalmente, trepar las paredes y el techo.

-¡Baja de allí ahora mismo!- gritó tomando un arma que lanzaba dardos de juguete del piso, intentando así darle al pequeño monstruo al que llamaba hijo.

Ya se que estarán pensando "Gran psicología de madre la suya", ¿verdad?. Solo tengan tres pares de gemelos, el primero conformado por un chico buena onda y una niña traviesa, ambos de 15 años, el segundo conformado por un niño con el mismo complejo que su padre, actitud de anciano cascarrabias, y un niño hiperactivo y rebelde, ambos de 6 años, y el tercero conformado pro un niño y una niña que parecían tener cascadas dentro de si y un gran vozarrón puesto que nunca, NUNCA, dejaban de llorar, y luego díganme si no se vuelven locas.

Se preguntarán, ¿y los otros cinco? Pues, Kaoru, el hermano y varón mayor, y Sorato, su tercer hijo, las pesadillas albinas como los llamaban por allí, se encontraban en el patio entrenando, les encantaba compartir sus experiencias.

El mayor de los seis que se entrenó con ella y su padre al igual que su gemela, y que ahora tenía como meta convertir a sus hermanitos en los mayores prodigios de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Y hasta ahora lo hacía de las mil maravillas, puesto que él y su segundo par, con solo seis años, luchaban casi mano a mano, y eso sin mencionar que él tenía 15 años.

Y ninguno se contenía, era todos los días vendarlos y curarles las heridas que mutuamente se hacían en sus entrenamientos, más de una vez incluso le había tocado llevarlos a la cuarta división para que les curasen los huesos rotos, en especial a Kaoru y Sorato.

¡Ha, ya recordaba! ¡El estúpido botiquín! ¡ERA EL ESTÚPIDO BOTIQUÍN QUE AHORA MISMO ESTABA ABIERTO EN EL SUELO CON TODO SU CONTENIDO DESPERDIGADO EN ESTE LO QUE NO SE LE TENÍA QUE CAER!

Masaki, su segunda hija, bueno, ella si no estaba entrenando con sus hermanos estaba sin duda peleando con su novio.

Y no era raro encontrar a la pelinegra de ojos negros y a la pelinegra de ojos esmeralda hablando entre ellas, la primera intentando de convencer a la segunda de no enterrar su zanpakuto en el cuello de su novio. Más de una vez incluso tuvo que meterla en una camisa de fuerza especial que la doceava división fabricó especialmente para ella en esos casos. Y quien en estos momentos intentaba calmar a sus hermanitos más pequeños.

Eran muy unidas y la mayoría de las veces ella la ayudaba a controlar a Shun.

Há, Shun, el único varón pelinegro. Su cuarto hijo, el menor del segundo par. El más hiperactivo. El más rebelde. El más desobediente. El más alegre. Y el que más la volvía loca. El que se lo tomaba todo muy a la ligera, y entrenaba con sus hermanos, quizás, solo una o dos veces a la semana. Era un prodigio como su padre y hermanos, y lo sabía, razón por la cual era muy despreocupado.

Y el último par, sin duda el que por ahora más quería... excepto cuando rompían a llorar justo cuando ella se quedaba dormida, Toshio y Yukiko, ambos niños albinos de ojos negros, él único par que había sacado sus ojos y los cuales estaba segura muy pronto le recriminarían haberles heredado su genética ocular, el par que no paraba de llorar en ningún instante más que cuando comían o milagrosamente se dormían.

Pero volviendo a donde nos quedamos.

-Shun ¡SI NO BAJAS DE AHÍ TE VAS A ENTERAR!- gritó Karin soltando el arma ya descargada y tomando la escoba, saltando para intentar lograr que ésta tocara el techo y a su hijo.

-¿Que me harás? ¡No me das miedo! ¡NI aunque parezcas una Bruja!- se burló, antes de palidecer.

Todo fue inmediato.

La escoba cayó. Kaoru y Sorato dejaron de entrenar, paralizados. Masaki abrió ampliamente los ojos. Incluso los pequeños bebés dejaron de llorar.

El cuarto hijo acababa de romper la regla más importante que tenían entre hermanos, NO-LLAMAR-BRUJA-A-SU-MADRE.

Un enorme raitatsu comenzó a emanar de la ex-Kurosaki, al tiempo que un aura oscura y maligna la rodeaba.

Masaki le hizo señas a su hermano pelinegro para que huyera lentamente. El mayor de los peliblancos le hizo una seña también para que se le acercara.

Pero fue cuestión de mover un solo dedo que Karin miró a Shun, y éste de inmediato comenzó a correr por su vida.

-WAAAAAAAA, WAAAAAAAA/SOCORRO, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME/TEN COMPASIÓN, SOLO ES UN NIÑO/ACABA CON ÉL/ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE/WAAAAAAAA, WAAAAAAAA/SOCORRO, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME/TEN COMPASIÓN, SOLO ES UN NIÑO/ACABA CON ÉL/YA VERÁS/WAAAAAAAA, WAAAAAAAA/SOCORRO, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME/TEN COMPASIÓN, SOLO ES UN NIÑO/ACABA CON ÉL/DESEARÁS NO HABER DICHO NADA-

Sumemos:

El llanto volvió a resonar más fuerte que nunca. + Los gritos de auxilio del pelinegro. + Los gritos de piedad del par mayor. + Los entusiastas alientos a asesinar al estúpido de Shun cortesía de Sorato. + Las amenazas de Karin. = El día en que todos creyeron que una invasión de huecos a gran escala atacó la casa del capitán y la teniente de la décima división.

Shun seguía corriendo por la casa hasta que tropezó con una de las cosas que se habían caído del botiquín.

¡SE SUPONE QUE EL BOTIQUÍN SALVA VIDAS, NO QUE FIJA LOS SEGUNDOS QUE LE QUEDAN A ESTAS!

Karin comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia el pequeño quien retrocedía desde el suelo, hasta que la salvación llegó a sus ojos y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada, en donde Toshiro se encontraba recargado viendo e intentando entender la escena. Karin se quedó quieta en su lugar al verlo.

-¡Papá, sálvame de ese animal!- gritó el niño abrazándose a las piernas de su progenitor, que lo miró sin entender, sin entender porqué se encontraba tan aterrado, y sin entender porque estaba desnudo. Miró el desastre que había en la casa y luego miró a los ojos a su hijo mayor, quien sin sonido le dijo _Mamá esta estresada_. Toshiro asintió y miró a su hija mayor. Y con voz calmada, comenzó:

-Fíjate que es lo que se esta quemando en el horno- le ordenó a Masaki -Haz que dejen de llorar- le ordenó ahora a Kaoru refiriéndose a los gemelos más pequeños, luego bajó la mirada -Tú vístete y ayuda a Sorato a ordenar todo este desastre- ordenó. Todos asintieron y fueron derechos a hacer lo mandado. Toshiro caminó con lentitud pero con suma tranquilidad hacia su mujer y al llegar le tomó el rostro con ambas mano -Te ves hermosa- le sonrió y beso con pasión sus labios. Ella bufó y se separó.

-Apesto- rió Karin olvidando su enfado. Toshiro rió entre dientes y tomándola de la mano comenzó a guiarla a la habitación de ambos. Al llegar los hizo entrar en su baño personal y abrió la llave de agua caliente.

Ambos se metieron en la ducha y en lo que Toshiro la mimaba (le lavaba el cabello, la enjabonaba, etc) ella le contó del largo día que había tenido. Al final del relato ninguno pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Nadie me dijo que ser madre sería tan difícil- se quejó ella una vez ambos se recostaron en la cama. Con sus batas ambos, ella boca arriba y él de costado, prestándole total atención y acariciando su largo cabello. Toshiro sonrió.

-Hay por favor, a mi no me resulta tan difícil- ¡Que a él no le resultaba tan difícil! Pero si estaba la mayor parte del día en la división haciendo tanto el trabajo de capitán como de teniente.

-Descarado- murmuró Karin mirándolo con fastidio y un mojín en sus labios que él no se resistió a besar.

-Siempre quise una familia grande- murmuró cuando se separaron. Ella sonrió.

-Pues felicidades, lograste tu objetivo, tienes una abuela, una hermana, un suegro loco, un yerno que te odia, una cuñada que te adora y seis hijos- lo felicitó cerrando los ojos.

-Te faltó "Una esposa que te ama"- le indicó él.

-No quería mentirte de esa forma, yo si tengo vergüenza- comentó ella con fingida seriedad. Él se carcajeó brevemente antes de asaltar sus labios, tomándola desprevenida -Aunque supongo que con otro beso así eso podría cambiar- comentó medio embobada la pelinegra. Toshiro sonrió de medio lado y la volvió a besar con aún más intensidad -Me corrijo; tienes una abuela, una hermana, un suegro loco, un yerno que te odia, una cuñada que te adora, una esposa que te ama y seis hijos- arregló. Él se subió parcialmente sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-No estaría mal cambiar el número a ocho- comentó Toshiro. Karin rió.

-Pareces un conejo- se burlo sintiendo como él la mordía con fuerza y corría lentamente su bata hasta dejar al descubierto su hombro -¿Que te hace pensar que quedaré embarazada de gemelos otra vez?- preguntó con diversión y sarcasmo. Él rió de vuelta.

-Conociendo nuestra suerte, así será- alegó besando nuevamente sus labios, sin embargo se separaron al escuchar unos apresurados pasitos corriendo hacia la puerta. La puerta se abrió permitiéndoles ver a un pequeño pelinegro muy sonrojado, quien corrió hasta la cama de sus padres ocultando algo tras su espalda y luego gateó hasta quedar justo en el medio, se arrodilló, sacó lo que escondía tras su espalda, un sobre rosado, se lo entregó a su madre, le besó la mejilla y luego salió corriendo, volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Karin abrió el sobre con curiosidad, encontrándose con un pequeño papelito blanco lleno de adornos y garabatos, que en el medio y en rojo y con enredaderas verdes enroscadas en decía _TE AMO_ con letras mayúsculas.

Sonrió.

Ser madre era difícil... _pero era lo mejor que le había pasado._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Y bien, les gustó? A mi me encantó muchísimo, me hizo acordar a mi y a mi mamá, enserio. No la relación entre Masaki y Karin sino la de Karin y Shun.

Solo por si les importa:

Kaoru y Masaki (primer par, 15 años, él peliblanco, ella pelinegra, ambos de ojos esmeraldas)

Sorato y Shun (segundo par, 6 años, el primero peliblanco, el segundo pelinegro, ambos de ojos esmeraldas)

Toshio y Yukiko (tercer par, 4 meses, ambos peliblancos de ojos negros)

Y para que lo sepan, ella si quedó embarazada.

De gemelos, otros dos varones ㈵6㈵6㈵6, dejo los nombres a su imaginación puesto que solo me imagine a Karin y a Toshiro con 6 hijos y no con 8. Y no, no es que no hubiesen intimado en 9 y luego en 6 años y luego en cuatro meses, no, es solo que cuidaron las fechas.

En fin, dejen sus comentarios. Estoy algo triste, agradezco a MajoPatashify quien fue LA ÚNICA que comentó en el fic L del reto ABC. Espero que este tenga muchos comentarios que me alegren e inspiren a continuar rápidamente con la letra N, pensando que la letra L -la más importante para mi puesto que mi nombre es **L** ucía- iba a tener mucho éxito me emocioné e hizo la M con mucha inspiración, que bueno porque dudo que ahora con lo deprimida que estoy no creo haber podido escribir NADA.

Las amo! -aunque no hayan comentado en el fic anterior ㈷7㈷7㈷7-

Saludos!


End file.
